As part of a progressive increase in the number of electronic components in a motor vehicle, sun visors are more frequently being manufactured with electronic components. Not only are the sun visors being used as a support for additional operating and display elements (e.g., video displays), but the functioning of the sun visor itself is also being controlled by electronic components. For example, the position of the sun visor may be set by sensors, actuators and control electronics in response to a measured glare.
Because of these developments, when the sun visor is attached to the motor vehicle during manufacture, electrical contact between connections provided on the motor vehicle and connections extending out of the sun visor need to be provided in addition to mechanical coupling and fixing. Common attachment devices provided for the electrical connection of the motor vehicle to the sun visor have a loosely suspended plug-in connector for producing an electrical coupling in addition to mechanical attachment of the sun visor. Moreover, an arrangement for attaching a vehicle sun visor to a bodywork component is known from European patent EP 0 808 251 B1, wherein electrical contact is produced between electrical connectors arranged on a mounting clip and associated electrical connectors on a plastic insert.
A disadvantage of these attachment devices is that producing the electrical contact requires an additional, often relatively time-consuming, mounting step and additional components.
It is therefore desirable to provide an attachment device for a sun visor of a motor vehicle wherein electrical contact is effectuated in the same working step as the mechanical coupling so that the sun visor is attached in a particularly simple, economic manner with as few mounting steps as possible.